How the Osmonds family saved Christmas
by Puffy Hurricane
Summary: Close to Christmas, the Osmond family learns that their in danger of being evicted from their farm. But then a family of poor people, known as the Carvers, with the mother expecting a baby, arrives with no place to stay. While helping the Carver family and trying to save the farm the Osmond kids remember what the holidays are really about. NOTE: I don't anything in the story.


**How the Osmond Family saved Christmas**

It was the day before Christmas Eve in Ogden, Utah, and the musical family, the Osmonds, were preparing for the coming holiday. They had finished their shopping and were about done with their wrapping and baking. Mr. and Mrs. Osmond were out of town for the day leaving Virl and Tom, the eldest brothers, to look after their younger siblings. Twelve year old Donny Osmond, his eight year old brother Jimmy, and their ten year old sister Marie, were in the kitchen making chocolate sugar cookie cut-outs. They also were decorating cookies that were already baked.

"This will be the best holiday ever!" said Marie. "I hope so, Marie," Donny replied, "We worked really hard for the past few weeks." Marie had to be right, for the whole Osmond Family was getting more into the Christmas spirit than anyone in the town. Virl, Tom, Alan, and Wayne were putting the finishing touches on the decorations they were putting up, and Merrill and Jay were testing the lights, making sure they were working just right.

The siblings sang as they worked on their holiday projects. Finally, they were finished right before noon. Marie was getting a little worried when their parents hadn't called yet. "Any word from Mom and Dad?" she asked. Just then, the telephone rang causing Fuji, the Osmond family's dog, to bark rather loudly. "Quiet down, Fuji! That might be the folks," Jimmy said. Sure enough, Donny answered the phone. "Hello, Osmond farm and residents. This is Donny Osmond," he said talking into the phone. His siblings heard him saying "What!? No! You can't! You mustn't!" For almost half an hour, Donny talked with whoever was on the phone. "That was Mrs. Kurt," he told his sibling after he got off the phone, "She says that as soon as the snow clears, she going to take away our farm." The Osmond kids were upset.

"This isn't fair!" said Marie, "If we lose the farm, where are we going to live?" The Osmond kids all looked at one another, but none of them could think of anything to say. Later, Jimmy and Marie went out into the barnyard to visit the animals that lived on their farm, their dog Fuji went with them. "I don't know what we'll do, Jimmy," Marie said, "If that lady takes our farm away, where will our animals friends live?" "I don't know, Marie," replied Jimmy. Fuji was getting very worried about his masters. "This is really awful", he thought, "If they lose the farm, we'll end up losing our home, because the farm is our home."

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Donny opened it and there stood two children, a little boy and a little girl. "Excuse us," said the little girl rather shyly, "My name's Meghan Carver and this is my big brother Henry, and we just moved to this town with our parents." "Pleased to meet you, I'm Donny Osmond," said Donny being polite. Henry explained that their parents were having car trouble and their mom was going to have a baby soon. The siblings were even more worried than ever, only now their bigger worry than losing the farm was the Carver family not having any place to go.

"We have to help them, guys," said Marie. "But what can do? We're about to lose our farm, and if that happens we'll be like the Carvers and have no place to call home," said Alan. "Marie's right," said Jimmy, "We can't give up hope." "I think that what Marie and Jimmy are trying to say is that if we all work together, we'll be able to help the Carvers and save our farm in one operation," said Donny. After a bit of debating, the siblings decided to help the Carver family. It wasn't long before the phone rang again. Fearful of who might be, Marie answered it. "Hello?" she said nervously. It was the kids' dad, Mr. Osmond, on the phone. "Marie, your mother and I are at a gas station outside of town and we're having chains put on the car," he told her.

"Daddy, you have to listen," said Marie, "Mrs. Kurt called saying that she's going to takes away our farm, and she wants us out before tomorrow." "She won't be taking our farm when I'm through with her," said Mr. Osmond, "Because we've already made our payments for it. Your mother and I will stop to see Mrs. Kurt on our way home." Marie told her father that a family who had just arrived in town and that they needed help. "Well don't worry," Mr. Osmond said, "You help your brothers make the Carvers feel at home and we'll figure out something.

Suddenly Marie remembered. "Daddy, I almost forgot," she said, Mrs. Carver is going to have a baby soon, but she can't get into the town's hospital on account of Mr. Carver doesn't have an insurance card to except her in." "We can figure something out for that too." Mr. Osmond said. After Marie had hung up the phone, she told her brothers everything that she'd been told by their dad. The kids knew that until their parents got home, they had to take matters into their own hands. Out in the barnyard, Meghan and Henry were out playing with Marie, Jimmy, and Fuji.

They also got to know all of the animals that lived on the farm and felt very happy to be around friends in their times of need. It wasn't long before Meghan and Henry peaked in the window of the house to see what their parents were up to. "I don't what we'll do, Leonard," said Mrs. Carver, "What with the baby coming soon, I don't how we'll be able to feed the whole family." "We've got to do something. I can't even get you into the town's hospital," said Mr. Carver. Meghan felt hurt when she heard that. "I guess they'd be better off without us, Henry," she said rather sadly. "But Meghan, that's really true," said Henry. "They won't have to worry about us, Henry", Meghan replied, "Because we're cutting out." Now, Meghan had made up her mind to run away. Not, however, before she'd been spotted by Marie, Jimmy, and their dog Fuji, who had heard Meghan's conversation with Henry.

They were getting worried when they heard Meghan say that she was planning on running away. "Marie," Jimmy said, "Did you hear that?" "We need to tell Donny and the others right away," said Marie. Meanwhile in another part of town, Mr. G.V. Osmond and his wife, Olive Osmond, were on their way home when they met up with Mrs. Gross. "Marla Kurt," he said, "How did you ever get to be the meanest, cruelest, cold-hearted woman in all of Utah?" Mrs. Kurt didn't like what she heard from Mr. Osmond's mouth. "What my husband wants to know is how you could ever be this way," said Mrs. Osmond.

"Listen, Olive," snapped Mrs. Kurt, "You and your husband are awfully preachy. That must be where those kids of yours go their preachy behavior from." Mr. and Mrs. Osmond looked at each other for a brief moment. But then they turned their eyes to Pastor Roberts who happened to be passing through and overheard them. He had been listening to what Mr. and Mrs. Osmond had said and he had to agree with. Back at the farm, Donny and his older brothers were still thinking of a way to help the Carver family.

Things were starting to look pretty bad when all of a sudden, Marie, Jimmy, and Fuji burst into the house. "Donny," Marie cried, "Meghan and Henry are gone!" "They ran away," Jimmy added. "What!?" gasped their older brothers, when they heard what their younger siblings said. "How could this happen?" said Merrill. "I'm not sure," Alan said. "It's hard to say," added Wayne. All of the siblings seemed to be thinking about it. Finally, Donny said "I think I know why they ran away. They must have heard their parents talking and thought that, being poor, they couldn't feed the whole family what with the new baby on the way." "Let's form a search party and find them fast," decided Jay. "Right," agreed Alan, "Wayne, Merrill, Jay, you search uptown. Donny, you take Marie, Jimmy, and Fuji and search downtown. Virl, Tom, and I will stay here in case they make their back here."

The kids all put on their hats, coats, and winter boots and went out to find Meghan and Henry. They went looking high and low for the two missing children. All over town they went looking for Henry and Meghan. They asked everyone they if they'd seen the two children, but nobody had every seen them. "We'll never find them in time, Jimmy," Marie sighed. "Marie, we need to keep up our hope," Jimmy coaxed his sister. "He's right," thought Fuji, "And besides, without hope how would the world ever be able to hope for peace on earth and good will towards everyone?"

Back on the other side of town, Mr. and Mrs. Osmond, and Pastor Roberts, were still talking with Mrs. Gross. "What's become of you, Mrs. Kurt?" Mrs. Osmond wanted to know, "You've become nothing but a bitter woman." "It even shows in the way you treat the Osmonds, even when they've already made their payments and paid their bills to keep their farm," added Pastor Roberts. Mrs. Kurt had to think for a moment. "I guess life hasn't been worth much ever since my husband Edmond died," she finally said. "No, _you_ haven't been worth much ever since he died," Mrs. Osmond corrected. "They're right," said Pastor Roberts, "But it's not too late for you to change that. You can still do good deeds for others." "But can I do that's a good deed?" asked Mrs. Kurt.

"For starters, you can help others as your husband had done," replied Mrs. Osmond. Mrs. Kurt did a little more thinking. "Who can help that would be a good deed?" she wondered. Just then, she heard the sound of somebody crying. Meanwhile at the home of the Osmond family, Mrs. Carver had a feeling. "Leonard," she cried, "I think it's time now, the baby's coming!" Virl and Tom, despite being hard at hearing, knew what Mrs. Carver meant. They sent Alan to fetch the rest of the family as well as the family's doctor, Dr. Hawkins. Virl and Tom were getting worried. But still, they helped Mr. Carver with getting Mrs. Carver into the guest bedroom and very carefully laid her on the bed.

Back in town, the Osmond siblings, who by now had met up at the park, were still out searching for Meghan and Henry. With no luck of finding the two missing children, they believed that they might've come to nothing. But then suddenly, they heard a loud crash coming from the near the lake. After that, they heard someone yelling "Help! Somebody! Help me! Please someone, help!" which sounded like Henry. In a panic, Marie ran quickly with her brothers and Fuji towards the scene of the disaster.

As they got near the dock, they heard what sounded to them like high pitched barking coming from a nearby dock. The sound got louder as the kids got closer. When they got to there, they saw a three week old husky puppy looking over the edge and barking in alarm. "I think she might know where Henry is," said Marie. And she did, the kids gazed down and there he was, Henry, trapped on a large patch of ice. "Marie, boys!" he shouted, "I'm over here!" "Henry," Donny called, "How'd you get down there?" "I was trying to keep Meghan from running away, but then I fell down here," Henry explained, "Quick, help me out of here!"

So Marie and her brothers formed a ladder to reach Henry. Jimmy at the start, Marie holding onto Jimmy, Donny onto Marie, Jay onto Donny, Merrill onto Jay, and Wayne onto Merrill at the end. "All right everybody, pull!" Jimmy shouted, and they all pulled. Fearing that the kids would fall over the edge into the cold water, Fuji and the little puppy took hold of Wayne's coat and together, they safely pulled Henry up. But only just in time, because the ice Henry was standing on was starting to break. "Thanks, that was a close call," said Henry. He told Marie and her brothers that he and Meghan found the puppy, who was calling for help for him, with a little kitten near a dumpster close to the park. "Where's Meghan now?" asked Wayne. She ran away taking the kitten with her," replied Henry, "I tried to go and find her but hen fell off the dock." Taking Henry, the kids went back on the search for Meghan.

Meanwhile, Alan had just arrived at the house of Dr. Hawkins. Alan knocked on the door, which was answered by her husband, James. "Hello, Alan," he said, being polite, "What brings you here?" "Mr. Hawkins," Alan said, "I need Dr. Hawkins to come to our farm right away." "What do you need her for?" Mr. Hawkins wanted to know. "My new friend Mrs. Carver is having a baby right now, and we need your help," Alan explained.

Off they went with Dr. Hawkins's family in tow. When they got to the Osmond family's farmhouse, Mrs. Carver was having major labor pains. "Is there anything Virl, Tom and I can do to help?" Alan asked. "There is," said Dr. Hawkins, "Get towels, clean scissors, and a basin, boil some water too." Alan did as the doctor had instructed. It wasn't long before Mr. and Mrs. Osmond arrived home. "Boys, what's happening here?" Mrs. Osmond asked. "Mom," said Alan, "Mrs. Carver's about to have her baby, and I've brought Dr. Hawkins and her family to help out."

"Then we we'd better lend a hand too, Olive," suggested Mr. Osmond. Meanwhile, Henry, along with Marie and her brothers were still out searching for Meghan. They looked high and low, every nook and cranny for her. All over town they looked, but with out any luck at all. In despair, they tread back to the farm. Mr. Carver was waiting for them at the door. "Henry, kids," he said, "Come inside. There's something you should see."

They all walked in. Just then, to their amazement, the found out that Mrs. Carver had given birth to, not one but two babies; a baby boy and a baby girl. The Kids were astonished by the wonderful surprise. "Where's Meghan?" Mrs. Carver asked, "She needs to have a look herself." Donny, Marie, Jimmy and their older brothers looked at each other. Neither of them knew how they were going tell Mr. and Mrs. Carver that Meghan had run away. "Mrs. Carver," Donny said, "We have a confession to make."

Before Donny could explain, a seemingly harsh knocking on the door cut him off. At first, the Osmond family was fearful of who it might be. Donny opened the door, and there stood Mrs. Kurt. "What does she want?" Marie whispered, "I'm not sure," replied Jimmy. "I have something to say to you," said Mrs. Kurt. "Wait a minute!" Donny yelled, "_I_ have something to say to _you_." "We're tired all of your foreclosures." "That's right!" added Jimmy, "We won't allow you to take our farm away and cast us and this homeless family, who'd just given twins, out into the street."

"You've got it all wrong," blurted Mrs. Kurt. The Osmonds and the Carvers were confused at first when they heard what Mrs. Kurt just said. But they decided to listen to what she had to say anyway. "I found someone for you've been searching for," she said. And she stepped aside revealing Meghan and in her arms was the little brown and whit kitten she found by the dumpster at the park. "Meghan," said Mrs. Carver, "This your new brother and sister." Meghan was very happy to meet her new siblings. "That reminds me," said Mrs. Kurt, "I need to get the Carvers to the hospital, and I'll find a job for Mr. Carver a decent job."

The Carvers were very happy when they heard what Mrs. Kurt was going to do to help them, and so was Osmond family. "What are going to name your kitten, Meghan?" Jimmy wanted to know. "I've decided to name her Gingerbread because her fur is brown and white like a gingerbread cookie," Meghan announced. "And I'm going to name my new puppy Holly," decided Henry. The Carver family loved the kitten and the puppy so much, that they decided to adopt them. "Wait," cried Jay, "That reminds me. We have to get to the hospital to perform a concert." "How about I drive all of you there," suggested Mrs. Kurt. "Thank you, Marla" said Mr. Osmond, "That's very kind of you." "Anything for your family," said Mrs. Kurt. The concert at the hospital was a wonderful time. Everyone there had fun and rejoiced.

Later after the concert, there was a wonderful party and everyone had a wonderful time. "You did it kids," said Mrs. Osmond, "We're very proud of all of you." "Not only did you save the Carvers from becoming homeless and our farm from foreclosure, but you also saved Christmas for everybody," said Mr. Osmond. "I couldn't agree more. I'm very proud of them all as well, and why not? After all, they did save Christmas," thought Fuji. Marie and her brothers all just smiled with satisfaction, knowing that they did save Christmas by working together.

"Oh, yes!" said Mrs. Kurt as she took out the document for the farm's foreclosure, "As foreclosure documents, the one thing these papers are really good is the trash can!" And she crumpled the foreclosure papers into a ball and tossed them into a nearby garbage can. "Now your farm is really saved," said Mr. Carver happily. Everyone laughed.

On Christmas Eve, the whole Osmond family got together to have their annual celebration. They had a wonderful dinner, and they sang songs and exchanged gifts. Best of all, they went throughout the town to look at holiday displays and lights. "This becoming the best Christmas ever," said Jimmy. "It sure is. Especially since we saved it for everyone," agreed Marie. Christmas morning came and when the kids came down stairs, they saw a wondrous site. Under the Christmas tree gifts for the entire family. Even the kids' Christmas stockings were filled to the top with lots of surprises, and there was a wonderful feast set up for dinner. Also there was note from the Carver family thanking them again for saving them from becoming homeless and for saving Christmas. It was a wonderful celebration that lasted for several days afterwards. It really was the best Christmas anyone could remember, especially since the Osmond kids saved it. That was something that, of course, Mr. and Mrs. Osmond knew better than anybody else.

**The End**


End file.
